SOS desde Hogwarts
by Choichi
Summary: Segundo capitulo: un viaje un poco accidentado. Por fin en Hogwarts... Wagh! q mala soy pa los resumenes...
1. NO QUIERO IRME!

Ala! Lo he cambiado todo, me pareció mejor así. Me suele pasar a menudo, los personajes empiezan a actuar solos y no queda mas remedio q hacer modificaciones U_U Q aprovecheis!  
  
1º: A Hogwarts a la fuerza  
  
Una gran casa de campo en Roche, España...  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo ahí?  
  
Una chica muy alta y delgada sacaba la ropa que su madre metía en un baúl.  
  
-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces. Tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a Londres porque el ministro de ahí nos lo ha pedido. Al parecer tienen unos graves problemas económicos. Su madre, una mujer muy alta y tan delgada como la hija, la miró exasperada cuando creía que acababa de hacerle el baúl y vio toda la ropa encima de la cama.  
  
-¡No seas cría! Eso nos va a llevar mucho tiempo y no quiero que te quedes sola.  
  
-Me quedaré con Martuky. O con Jorge. O con Legolas. O con Rosa o Rocio. ¡O incluso con Ángel, Joao, y los demás, que esos no se mueven de aquí!¡Pero no me hagas ir! ¡No tengo ni zorra de ingles!- Lloriqueó.  
  
-Si, claro, con Marta o esa tropa de gamberros.- Meneó la cabeza aunque realmente no pensaba eso de los amigos de su hija.- ¡He dicho no y es no! Además, ¿no te da vergüenza que siendo tu madre inglesa seas incapaz de hablarlo correctamente, pequeña dama?  
  
La chica gruñó. En eso tenia razón. Después de su experiencia traumática con las lechuzas era incapaz de pronunciar correctamente una palabra en ingles.  
  
-Termina la maleta. Anda, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.  
  
-Buenooooooo... Pero no prometo ser una chica buena con esos ingleses. ¿Y por qué tanta prisa si estamos a 27 de Agosto? De aquí a que empiecen las clases... no queda ná hasta el 15 de Septiembre...  
  
-Cariño, es que en Gran Bretaña, las clases empiezan el uno.  
  
-¿!¿!¿!¿!QUEEEEEEEEE!?!?!?!?! La chica imitó un ataque al corazón teatralmente. La madre la censuró con la mirada  
  
-Anda... deja que se quede.-  
  
Margaret pegó un grito y se llevó la mano al pecho.  
  
-No seas teatral, mamá.-Dulce sonrió burlona. Margaret miró con odio fingido a su hija y se giró para encarar a Goyo, uno de los muchos fantasmas de la casa.  
  
-No.me.vuelvas.a.dar.esos.sustos. Y he dicho que no y es que no. ¡Y termina de hacer la maleta! Yo me bajo a ver si Ángel ha hecho la cena.- Abrió la trampilla del suelo y bajó.  
  
Goyo flotó hasta Dulce.  
  
-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-  
  
Dulce suspiró.  
  
-Las maletas, no se puede discutir con la Sargento.-  
  
-¡¡¡TE HE OIDO!!!- Un grito horrible surgió del suelo de la habitación.  
  
Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos.  
  
Un pueblo pesquero, en Sicilia el mismo día...  
  
En el porche de una deslumbrante mansión rodeada por un frondoso jardín, un chico, parecido a Draco pero moreno y más alto, discute acaloradamente con sus padres, un hombre con pinta de mafioso realmente atractivo y una mujer que tranquilamente puede ser tomada por una supermodelo en todo su esplendor.  
  
-¡Estoy harto de hacer lo que queréis! ¡Queréis que vaya a esta aburrida isla pasando cuatro meses sin ver a mi gente y voy! ¡Queréis que vaya a ese estúpido curso de buenas manera y voy! ¡Queréis que vaya a todas vuestras aburridas comidas de etiqueta y voy! ¡Pero me niego a irme a Inglaterra por un capricho vuestro!-  
  
Su padre estaba rojo de ira.  
  
-Vas a venir porque yo lo digo.- Susurró amenazante.- y no hay más que hablar.- El chico apretó los labios para no decir una burrada y se fue a su cuarto a descargar ahí toda su ira.  
  
La madre fue detrás de su hijo. Se lo encontró luchando con las lágrimas. Lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
-Pero, ¿porqué? ¿Porqué queréis que vaya tan lejos de mi gente?-  
  
La madre le miró a los ojos y le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Te quiero muchísimo, ¿sabes?.- Y lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
El chico rodó sus ojos. Su madre nunca mentía, no sabía. Así que en vez de mentir, contestaba con otra verdad. Si era tan importante para ella y la razón era tan grave como para no decírsela... tendría que ir. Pero iría a liarla, a pasárselo bien.  
  
-Vale, iré.- Se limpió y sonrió lujuriosamente a la madre.- Pero si dejo muchos italianitos en ese colegio, no es mi culpa.-  
  
Isabella le miró horrorizada.  
  
-¡Oooh! ¡Vaya! No te escandalices ahora, ya sabes que hace mucho que dejé de ser virgen.- La madre seguía en estado de shock.- ¡Ale, ale! ¡Que tengo que hacer las maletas!- La echó suavemente de su cuarto y comenzó ha hacer la maleta.  
  
"Este año", pensó, "va a ser glorioso". Y una suave risa se le escapó casi como un suspiro acaramelado.  
  
******  
  
Una señorial casa antigua en pleno Oude Zijde de Amsterdan...  
  
Una chica joven abrió la puerta de una habitación y una bocanada de humo y olor a maría inundó sus sentidos.  
  
-¡¡Cierra la puerta!!- Gritaron (sólo es una forma de hablar... dudo que pudieran articular media palabra con el colocón ¬¬)  
  
La chica se dejó caer en el suelo disfrutando de la sensación de relajación que estaba llenando su cuerpo. Transcurrieron los minutos que lentamente se convirtieron en horas...  
  
La habitación poco a poco fue haciéndose visible y los efectos de la marihuana fueron desapareciendo lentos como una tortuga reumática.  
  
Una chica de pelo corto a rastras rosas vestida apenas con unas braguitas y una camisa que imitaban la piel de una vaca había abierto una gran ventana que había en el cuarto.  
  
A sus pies, entrelazado entre sus piernas y con la cabeza descansando encima de sus bragitas, un chico con una gran cresta también rosa ronca desnudo.  
  
-¡Despierta! Me estas babeando las bragas, guarro.- Y acto seguido le tiró de la cama sin mas miramientos.  
  
La otra joven se incorporó y se sentó en posición de loto en la mullida alfombra rosa fosforito (con manchas de diversos colores) que aislaba del frío suelo de piedra.  
  
-Deberías tratar mejor a tu hermano, Gretch. Y no debéis de beber tanto, se os van a poner barrigas cerveceras.- Y señaló un rincón donde se apilaban cascos y cascos de cerveza.  
  
-Si, mamá.- Respondieron monótamente los chicos. Sus voces recordaban a la afónica voz de las hienas... o de Pati y Selma (The Simpsom *musiquita*XDD)  
  
-Y otra cosa... -Los miró de reojo antes de salir.- ¿Habeís hecho ya las maletas? Os recuerdo que estamos a 28 ya.-  
  
-Nos negamos a irnos si no nos dejas llevar a nuestros "hijos".- Dijo Hans.  
  
Bumsen rodó sus ojos.  
  
-Si no, nos confinaremos aquí y no saldremos.- Afirmó contundente su hija.  
  
-Haced lo que os dé la gana, bastante tengo yo con dirigir este país.- Y se fue aparentemente ofendida.- Estaré empaquetando mis cosas... ¡Pensad en vuestra madre!-  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre si y rieron por lo bajo. ¡Cómo no iban ellos echar mucho de sus niños para su madre! ¡Las mejores plantas de su cosecha serían para ella!  
  
Un duples en Paris, Francia, unas horas mas tarde...  
  
En una habitación compartida por dos gemelas pelirrojas se encontraba toda una familia de 4 componentes. Las dos chicas estaban escogiendo ropa en sus maletas. Una de ellas estaba entusiasmadísima dando botes en la cama mientras que la otra guardaba las cosas sin ganas y un poco enfadada.  
  
-¡No entiendo por que nos tenemos que ir a Londres! -Gruño una chica de mala gana-¿Porque no me puedo que dar en casa de Nico o de la abuela?  
  
-Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces Rua no puedes, tienes que venir con nosotros. Mira a tu hermana lo entusiasmada que esta. No seas tan negativa. -Dijo Arua, madre de las dos chicas, reprimiéndola.  
  
-Tu madre tiene razón, Rua. ¿Porque no eres como Nathanielle? -Añadió su padre: Pierre.  
  
-¡Por que me pegaría un tiro antes de llegar a ser como ella!-Respondió ella mirando a su hermana con asombro.  
  
-Ya esta aquí el coche. -Exclamo Nathanielle saltando desde de la cama mientras miraba por la ventana. -¡Vámonos!- Señaló algún punto de la calle en pose heroica congelada. El resto de la familia se miró entre sí. Todavía no se acostumbraban a las extravagancias de Nath.  
  
-A salido a tu familia.- Susurró Pierre a su mujer. Esta lo miró con el ceño fruncido y fue hasta su hija para darle unos toquecitos en el hombro.  
  
-Cariño... no nos vamos hasta mañana... ¿Cariño?-  
  
-Estoy en pose congelada, mamá, no puedo hablar.- Murmuró Nath apenas abriendo la boca.  
  
-¡Os lo dije!- La otra pelirroja señalando a los presentes acusadoramente.- ¡Os lo advertid y no me hicisteis caso! ¡Os dije que no debería ver Sailor Moon y pasateis de mi!-  
  
El padre rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación murmurando algo como: "Esto supera las tasas de locura habituales de esta casa".  
  
******  
  
Una moderna casa de campo cerca de la Selva Negra, Alemania:  
  
Una chica negra pero con una esponjosa melena rubia que recordaba a un felino recogía las cosas de su habitación suspirando con melancolía. Tenía que irse a un estúpido colegio ingles por no se que cosa de sus padres. Dejó escapar un grito y tiró al suelo con furia la camisa que tenía en las manos.  
  
Respiró jadeante y poco a poco logró serenarse. Volvió a coger la camisa, la dobló y siguió recogiendo ropa. Ya lo había hablado mil veces con sus padres pero ellos le insistían sin darle ninguna razón lógica. Pero había ganado algo a cambio por lo que iría los años que hicieran falta a esa maldita escuela: Una entrada para el concierto que Rammstein celebrarian en Berlín. Mmmmm.... Till Lindemann. Cogió un peluche que había echo ella misma con su apariencia y se dejó caer en la cama apretándolo contra su pecho.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y una guepardo se asomó en el cuarto. Ochín levantó la cabeza.  
  
-¿Mamá?- La guepardo se acercó a la chica y le lamió la cena.- Tu tambien estas triste. ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí las dos y dejamos que papá se vaya el solito? Ya es mayorcito, ¿no?- La guepardo bufó y salió de la habitación. Ochín sonrió de medio lado, su madre deseaba que Karl fuera sólo. Apretándola un poco más quizás no tuviera que marcharse...  
  
Esa misma noche en un pueblecito cerca de Bulgaria  
  
Resignado un chico de unos 14 años de piel pálida, casi transparente, termina de hacer una gigantesca maleta. Desde el piso de abajo se vuelven a escuchar gritos. Otra vez. Ya casi está acostumbrado y eso le asombra. Termina de hacer la maleta y se acurruca en la cama haciendo un ovillo sobre si mismo. Algo se estrella y hay ruido de cristales rotos.  
  
La discusión a acabado. Siempre acaba cuando su madre rompe algo. Entonces su padre sube a ponerse un pijama y a llorarle a él antes de irse a dormir al cuarto de invitados.  
  
Su madre lloraría en silencio en el salón y subirá a cambiarse. Entraría en su cuarto y silenciosamente volvería a llorar. Se acurrucaría con él y se quedaría dormida. En cambio él llevaba meses sin poder dormir bien. Lo peor es que no podía escapar. Era un circulo que se repetía desde hacía meses. ¡Si no huía de su PROPIA casa se volvería loco! Menos mal que pronto se iría a ese colegía extranjero. Lejos de sus padres, lejos de sus discusiones y de sus berrinches. Quizás volviera a conseguir dormir. Werner suspiró y se preparó para la rutina de todas las noches.  
  
^_^ Al principio pensaba hacerlo de cachondeo puro, pero los personajes se quejaron ¬¬ y algo parecido a una trama asomó su cabezita en mis pesamientos. Espero que haya quedado bien ^_^REWIERSSSSSSS!!!! Dedicado a mi primita y a Miyu ^_^ Cho! 


	2. El guardaespaldas

El famoso disclaimer que no falte! Noooo! No soy ni JkR, ni estos personajes me pertenecen excepto unos cuantos.  
  
DingDong!  
  
Petunia se levantó de su cómodo sofá, soltando la revista de prensa rosa. Abrió la puerta y encontró a un hombre muy alto, moreno, de unos treinta y tantos años aunque con cara de niño travieso, ataviado con un traje de chaqueta completamente negro, incluso su camisa y alfiler de corbata eran del mismo color. Lo más curioso de su aspecto eran los anillos que lucía en cada uno de sus dedos: también completamente negros y relucientes.  
  
-Buenos días, joven. ¿Qué desea?- Saludó Petunia amablemente. El hombre le era tremendamente atractivo. Si no estuviera casada.  
  
-No me llame joven,- Sonrió desarmando a Petunia mientras se quitaba las gafas y revelaba unos ojos igualmente negros y astutos.- seguramente soy mas viejo que usted, muchacha.-Petunia rió coquetamente.  
  
-Pase, pase. A que se debe su visita, señor.-  
  
-Sanz. Aunque usted. - Se aproximo a su oído.- puedes llamarme Jorge, prenda.-  
  
-¿Quién es querida?- Vernon asomó su gran masa por la puerta de la cocina. Tenía un vacío en el estomago y había ido a llenarlo. Petunia desvió la mirada amapola de su marido.  
  
-Es el señor Sanz.- Musitó.  
  
-Encantado de conocerle.- Jorge le tendió la mano que Vernon receloso no contestó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó secamente.  
  
-Venia por el joven Potter. Me han enviado a.-  
  
-¡UN MAGO EN MI CASA! ¡Petunia como has podido!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y golpeó suavemente a Petunia con su regordete dedo.  
  
-Yo no.-  
  
-Tranquilidad, señor. Sólo he venido por el niño y me voy. Me gusta tan poco como usted estar aquí. si no fuera por.- Miró de soslayo a Petunia y rápidamente añadió- el niño...-  
  
-Vamos Vernon, no te pongas así. ¿Le importaría esperar fuera mientras el niño se arregla?-Petunia lo empujó suavemente a la puerta.  
  
-Si es usted quien me lo pide, encanto, voy hasta el fin del mundo.- Susurró para que sólo Petunia lo escuchara, y por tercera vez en diez minutos, volvió a colorearse.  
  
Vernon, miró confundido y receloso a la pareja. Subió al cuarto de su sobrino ha echarlo ya de su casa, porque el plazo de estancia veraniega acababa de terminar. Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró pescando (N/A: mirando las musarañas. con el santo en el cielo) en la cama.  
  
-¡Levántate!- Harry pegó un saltito sobresaltado en la cama.-Han venido por ti.- Vernon le dedicó una mirada de odio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Harry se vistió lentamente, recuperando la conciencia. Había estado pensando, como casi todo el verano. Mucho tiempo y tan poco que hacer. Estaba recapacitando de todo lo ocurrido en cuarto y de las noticias que le había traído Hedwing sobre los robos en Gringots: "el lugar mas seguro del mundo". Esa sería la razón por la cual Ron no le había regalado nada y le había mandado una tarjeta disculpándose. Conociéndole, seguro que la escribió con las orejas al rojo vivo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras terminó de empacar todo. Esperaba que fueran los Weasly los que vinieran a por él, si no. ¿Quién o quienes podían ser?  
  
Petunia y Jorge charlaban animadamente bajo la celosa mirada de Vernon. Harry llegó casi a la entrada en el momento justo que su tía reía como nunca. Parecía incluso más joven y. feliz. En su compañía, un extraño vestido completamente de negro.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude, joven?- Y antes de darle tiempo si quiera a contestarle se aproximó y cargó con el pesado baúl como el que carga con una pluma.  
  
-Venga, que llegamos tarde. Adiós señor Vernon. Hasta pronto Petalito.- Se alejaron dejando atrás una embobada Petunia y un iracundo Vernon. Lo último que escucharon fue un grito de rabia de ese último.  
  
-Uf como me agobian estas cosas.- Harry miró al desconocido que se había quitado la chaqueta y se peleaba con la corbata. Lo miró con carita de cachorrito.- ¿Me la quitas?-  
  
-Si, siempre tengo que hacerle y deshacerle la corbata a mi primo. Tengo práctica. ¿Quién es usted? Ya noté antes que me conocía-  
  
-¡Gracias! Mi nombre es Jorge. Vengo a recogerte por dos razones: 1) porque saben que estarás muy seguro conmigo y 2) y única razón valida para mí) que ella lo pide.-  
  
-¿Ella?-  
  
-Sí. ¡Ella! ¡ELLA!- Se separó de Harry bruscamente y este sé quedó con la corbata en la mano. Jorge daba saltitos y canturreaba una canción inventada en la que repetía una y otra vez "ella"-¡Por ella daría mi vida! ¡Por y para ella vivo! ¡Si ella me lo pidiera, me cometería senpukku!*-  
  
Harry observó al supuesto adulto: se peleaba ahora por abrirse la camisa.- ¡El último en llegar al coche es un huevo podrido! ¡Jajajaja!- Y salió disparado hacia un deportivo negro. El chico estaba paralizado por la impresión.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿Y mi baúl?- Salió corriendo detrás de Jorge cuando pudo moverse.  
  
-¡Eres un huevo podrido!- Le gritó alegre Jorge cuando entró en el coche.- Aquí tienes tu baúl.-Y le tendió una miniatura de un baúl y una jaula con una microlechuza viva.- Cuando lo quieras a tamaño real sólo tienes que decir el contra-hechizo: "Agrande"-  
  
-¿Agrande?-  
  
-Exacto, huevillo. Es una palabra española, como la tortilla, el jamón, la paella y yo.- Le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse las gafas de sol. Colocó de mala manera la chaqueta y la corbata en el asiento de atrás. La camisa ahora estaba abierta sobre su moreno pecho desnudo y las mangas las tenía remangadas por la altura de los codos. En su cuello brillaba un collar fino del cual colgaba una chapita, como la que llevan los militares con una inscripción en español que Harry no entendió: "Propiedad de Margy".  
  
-¡Ponte el cinturón que nos vamos!- Anunció.  
  
Arrancó el coche quemando las llantas y consiguiendo hacer un caballito. El pobre chico, instintivamente, se agarró fuerte al asiento. No se relajó hasta llegar a Londres.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Una chica sorprendentemente alta, vestida con unos pantalones de campana, una camisa rosa con motivos de las supernenas y una especie de túnica abierta azul eléctrico esperaba a que Tom la atendiera.  
  
-Ejem,... - Se dirigió al tabernero.- ¿Para reservar habitación?- Su gramática era perfecta pero su pronunciación pésima. Estaba destripando el ingles.  
  
-¿A nombre de quien?- Preguntó Tom, el dueño de la posada.  
  
-De Dulce Sanz. ¿El baúl me lo subes o tengo que subirlo yo?- La chica miró al viejo desdentado con cierto reparo, no le hacia gracia que una persona tan vieja hiciera el trabajo de un joven.  
  
-No, lo subo yo. Aquí tiene la llave.- Le tendió una llavecita dorada y antes de que pudiera protestar, apuntó al baúl con la varita y grito algo que Dulce no entendió y el baúl desapareció escaleras arriba.  
  
-¡Mola!- Exclamó la chiquilla. El pecho de Tom se infló de orgullo.- ¿Me puedes indicar como llegar al Callejón Diagon? Tengo que comprar un montón de cosas y a los que pregunto me miran como una loca.-  
  
-Normal, si a los que has estado preguntando son muggles, es que sólo es de magos.-  
  
-¡Ahh! Fíjate tú que gracioso. ¿Cómo llego?-  
  
-Yo te enseño.- La llevó a un patio interior y señaló un ladrillo. El callejón Diagon se abrió ante ellos con todo su esplendor.  
  
-¡¡GUAUUUUUUU!! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hasta luego!- Y salió corriendo, despidiéndose del dueño del Caldero Chorreante hasta que lo perdió de vista.  
  
Tom volvió a entrar en su taberna. Esperando en la barra, dos chicas extrañas hablaban en un idioma extranjero. Ambas eran pelirrojas, ¿serian parientes de los Weaslys? Porque además de pelirrojas ambas eran gemelas, sólo diferenciables en la ropa y el tipo de corte de pelo. La que lucía más alegre, llevaba el pelo rizado y corto, con estrellitas y algo brillante (¿purpurina?); vestía una faldita corta roja a cuadros escoceses, un top negro y plataformas a juego con su falda. La más seria tenía el pelo largo y le caía por delante de uno de los ojos ocultándolo. Lucía piernas con unos short vaqueros y ocultaba brazos con una camiseta verde pastel de manga pirata. Se veía más baja que su hermana porque utilizaba tenis en lugar de plataformas.  
  
-¿Qué deseáis, pequeñas?-  
  
-Una habitación doble, por favor.- Habló la chica seria. Se le notó un ligero acento francés.  
  
-Si, por supuesto.- Buscó una llave y se la dio. Con el conjuro que utilizó antes subió las maletas.- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta, niñas?- -Si, ¿por qué no?-  
  
-¿Sois familia de los Weaslys?-  
  
La chica alegre lanzó una sonora carcajada y su hermana un bufido.  
  
-¡Es la quinta vez que no pregunta eso! ¿Verdad, Rua?- Le dio un suave codazo a su malhumorada hermana.- No, no le tocamos nada. Ya hasta me pica la curiosidad y todo, por conocerlos. Por cierto, ¿nos puede indicar el camino al callejón Diagon?-  
  
-Claro, seguidme.-  
  
Las guió hasta la parte de atrás del lugar y les explicó como abrir el paso al callejón. La chica alegre se despidió de él dando repetidas veces las gracias, la chica llamada Rua se despidió marcialmente, llevando dos dedos a la frente y lanzándolos hacia delante.  
  
El tabernero retornó a la barra. Ahora era Harry Potter, muy pálido, el que esperaba ser atendido.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa señor Potter? Se le ve mala cara.-  
  
-El ministerio ha mandado una especie de kamikaze a buscarme. ¡Hemos estado apunto de matarnos!-  
  
-No creo que sea para tanto. Te invito a una tila.- Sonrió.- Una habitación, ¿verdad?- El chico asintió.- Tiene suerte, ya casi no me quedan. Eso es normal en estas fechas, pero no la gente que ha llegado. Ayer reservaron habitación dos mellizos hippies que fumaban algo que ellos nombraban "porro" y una chica negra de muy mal carácter. Creo que era alemana, por el acento. Los alemanes tienen un carácter terrible, ¿sabía? Hoy antes de usted, han llegado una chica muy extraña con un acento horrible y una pareja de gemelas pelirrojas. ¡Al parecer ya le han preguntado seis veces si son parientes de los Weaslys!- Rió el desdentado Tom.  
  
-¡Oh, mierda!- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- ¡Con todo esto no les he avisado que estoy aquí!-  
  
-Pero ella sí.- Harry se giró, detrás suya estaba Jorge sonriéndole.- ¿Has pedido una habitación doble?- El chico negó con la cabeza.- Ese alzehimer. Señor, pasa las cosas del chiquillo a una doble. Aquí tiene mi equipaje.- Le tendió una cartera negra de tela.  
  
Tom lo miró con desconfianza, pero obedeció las órdenes del extraño hombre.  
  
-Vámonos, seguro que tus amigos están esperando.-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
En el puesto de helados estaba congregada toda la familia Weasly casi al completo: sólo faltaban los hermanos mayores y el padre. Molly paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro. La lechuza que le llegó era la causante de ello, pero no por lo que decía, si no por quien la firmaba: ¡los muertos no escriben cartas! ¿O quizás si?  
  
-Mamá, ¡tranquilízate! ¡Te va a dar algo!- Ron intentó tranquilizar a su madre. Lo intentaba desde que salieron de La Madriguera, pero seguía igual. Y sin decir palabra. Molly ignoró a su hijo pero al poco pegó un respingo y corrió hacia un punto: Harry acababa de aparecer con Jorge.  
  
-¡Mi niño! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te han tratado bien?- Abrazó al chico y lo estrechó contra sí, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Harry se dejó abrazar, Molly era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía.  
  
-Mamá, no le agobies.- George apartó a su madre de él.- ¡Aich! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Estas bien?-Imitó a su madre dándole un abrazo.  
  
-¡George!-  
  
-¡Que mal te tomas las bromas, mamá!- Le reprendió Fred.- ¡Pobrecito! ¿Necesitas más mimos?- Fred se sumó al abrazo ahogando a Harry. Ron miraba la escena divertido. Jorge comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas, fue entonces, cuando repararon en él.  
  
-Él es Jorge.- Le presentó Harry entre las profundidades del abrazo grupal.  
  
-Encantado.- Le tendió la mano a la señora, que lo escrutaba incomodándolo.  
  
-¡Muchacho! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!?- Lo empujó hacia sí y comenzó a examinar su torso, sus brazos y su cara.-¡Quien le ha hecho eso!- Exclamó muy preocupada Molly, al ver las múltiples heridas y moratones que presentaba. Los que más le preocupaban eran los de las muñecas (grandes e hinchados) y una marca como de. ¿latigazo? que le cruzaba el pecho y lucia reciente.  
  
-Bueno. yo.- Jorge se puso terriblemente colorado.  
  
-Lo que acabas de conocer, Jorge, es a Molly "madre-preocupada". Es una de las más pesadas y capaces de sacarte toda la información que quieras a base de leche con galletas.-  
  
-¡FRED!- Rugió Molly.  
  
-Y esa, Molly "madre-enfadada". Nota importante: Evítala todo lo que puedas.-  
  
-¡GEORGE!- Todos menos la aludida comenzaron a reír.  
  
-¡Hola, tío!- Ron pasó el brazo por encima del hombro de Harry, cuando le soltaron sus hermanos.- ¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-Pues. acabo de salir de la casa de mis tíos y estoy apunto de entrar en Hogwarts de nuevo. ¿Cómo voy a estar?-  
  
-Debes de ser el único que se alegra de volver a clase.- Fred y su gemelo se unieron a la conversación. Detrás, abandonado a su suerte, Jorge intentaba salir al paso como fuera a las preguntas de Molly. Y Ginny estaba junto a sus hermanos, sin intervenir en la conversación, aunque se prometió no ser tan tímida.  
  
-¿Y Hermione?- Lanzó Harry al aire.  
  
-Hemos quedado con ella en la librería.- Fred le dio un codazo y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
Hermione miraba despreocupada toda la cultura que se descubría ante sus ojos y cogía uno u otro libro que le parecía interesante. Sintió unos ojos sobre su espalda, giró y vio a su vouyer: Malfoy padre. La miraba tan intensamente que se ruborizó y siguió presta con su actividad. Para ser tan mayor se conservaba muy bien.  
  
-¡Mione!- Ron corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Cómo estas?-  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-  
  
-Bien también.-  
  
-¿Y Harry?-Ron se separó de ella bajando la mirada.  
  
-Está detrás. Le eché una carrera, es muy lento.- Justo en ese instante entró Harry. Paró y se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró profundamente antes de saludar a Hermione.  
  
-Estas en baja forma. ¡Quien iba a decir que el buscador más rápido, es muuuyy lento en tierra!-  
  
-Mu. y. gra.ci. o. sa. - Se apoyó en una estantería. Comenzaba a encontrarse mejor.  
  
Sintieron unos pasos y entraron en el pequeño establecimiento los que faltaban en el grupo.  
  
-Tu.- Siseó Jorge. Su expresión infantil había dado paso a una mirada furiosa y gélida que golpeó en Lucius.  
  
-Vaya, ¡quien lo iba a decir! Volvemos a encontrarnos, aunque ni en lugar y ni en la situación que yo esperaba.- Lucius le sonrió con desprecio.  
  
-¡Claro! Tú esperabas verme en una prisión lleno de cadenas mientras me escupes, porque no he conseguido arrastrarte conmigo. Siento decepcionarte.-  
  
-No me decepcionas, eso se puede arreglar llamando un par de aurores. Sobre ti pesan. mmm. ¿dos, tres? órdenes de arresto por asesinato con tortura.-  
  
-Te equivocas, son cinco: una por crímenes de guerra, una por asesinatos con tortura, una por asesinatos a sangre fría, otra por tortura y una última por satanismo.- Jorge fue contando una a una las ordenes de arresto que arrastraba con los dedos.- Y eso sólo en Gran Bretaña, en el resto de Europa tengo más, salvo. No, tengo órdenes de arresto por toda Europa. Pero me las han retirado por un año, estúpido.- Y le sacó la lengua.  
  
Lucius frunció el ceño, ¿cómo es que le habían retirado su "busca y captura"? Eso tenía que verlo.  
  
-Sigues siendo un infantiloide. Me gustaría seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo, pero me esperan en otra parte.- Avanzó impasible hacia él, haciendo que sus acompañantes se tuvieran que apartar. Cuando lo pasó, Jorge hizo algo que no estaba en sus planes: le cogió el culo.  
  
-Sigues conservando un buen culo, puta. ¿Qué tal si repetimos lo de la ultima vez?- Susurró a su oído.  
  
Como movido por un resorte, Lucius se giró y le dio un directo de derecha que tumbó a su acosador, que calló de rodillas y, para tumbarlo del todo, le pateó el rostro. Se giró y muy digno (ocultando su rubor) salió de la librería.  
  
Jorge tardó en reaccionar, pero al poco comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas.  
  
-¡Que fuerte está el mariconazo ese!- Y siguió riéndose como un poseso ante la horrorizada mirada de los magos del establecimiento. Con un pequeño gesto se curó el labio que el rubio le acababa de partir.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- Molly rompió el silencio con un susurro.  
  
-Jorge Sanz. A sus pies bella dama.- Se levantó e hizo una afectada inclinación.- Prófugo de la justicia de Europa y ahora absuelto un año en Gran Bretaña por asuntos de Estado. Ella me ha pedido que cuide al chico y es lo que voy ha hacer.- Desde su posición sumisa miró los ojos de Molly y ante la pregunta que estos planteaban asintió.  
  
-Bueno. si le han absuelto será por algo. ¿no?- Molly sonrió titubeando.- Cómo sea. Tenemos que comprar los libros. Hermione, querida, ¿cómo estas? ¿Has comprado ya los libros?-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
En la heladería del callejón se había formado, poco a poco, un pequeño concierto. Una chica alta cantaba a pleno pulmón una canción de rock con voz desgarrada acompañada con una guitarra eléctrica; a su lado, dos pelirrojas, escuchaban comiendo un helado de muchos chocolates.  
  
-"Tu mirada envasada al vacío como una mermelada,  
  
solamente necesito una tostá  
  
que me la encuentro por debajo de tus bragas  
  
y si huele a quemao: soy yo.  
  
Adivina  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no follaba?  
  
me abrazaste y se me puso dura,  
  
yo ya empiezo a notar desbordarse:  
  
los pantanos de toa extremadura.  
  
Disimula [.]"*-  
  
La gente congregada la miraba de mala manera salvo unos pocos jóvenes que la vitoreaban, invitándola a seguir. Entre los que escuchaban resaltaban dos: uno por ser un Malfoy (y estar escuchando canciones de procedencia seguramente muggle) y otra por entusiasmarse tanto que comenzó a gritar en su idioma natal: el alemán. Bueno, eso y por ser una chica negra con una espesa melena rubia rizada.  
  
-Bitte! Spiel Rammstein!*-  
  
-Weg vom Kurs! Jetzt werde ich ihn spielen!*- Le respondió sorprendiendo a su acompañantes.  
  
-¡Y ahora un poco de rock duro!- Se aclaró la garganta y para estupor de todos los espectadores, su voz cambió brutalmente de registro, se transformó en una grave y varonil:  
  
- "Una multitud de lagrimas de un niño ya muy adulto  
  
Las encadeno con un pelo blanco  
  
lo lanzo al aire como una cadena humeda  
  
y deseo haber tenido una madre [...]*"-  
  
Un muy cabreado Lucius agarró a su hijo por la espalda y le atrajo hacia sí.  
  
-¿Que haces escuchando semejante basura?- Sin darle tiempo a contestar lo dejó a un lado y alzó la voz.- ¿Pero que grotesco espectaculó es este!- Estaba furioso y necesitaba pagarlo con alguie y las niñas esas daban el tipo elegido.-¡Finite incantatem!-  
  
La guitarra electrica volvió a ser la española de siempre y la chica, que no se lo esperaba, rompió todas las cuerdas. Aunque su voz no cambió.  
  
-¡PERO QUE TE CREES QUE HACES SO PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS!- Aulló la chica roja. -¡SABES TÚ LO QUE CUESTA UNA CUERDA DE GUITARRA!¡MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE YO PUEDA TENER AHORA!-  
  
-¿Y sabes tu con quien estas hablando, niña?-  
  
-¡NI LO SÉ NI ME IMPORTA!- Y comenzó ha escuchar voces en su cabeza y dejó de prestarle atención al adulto rubio y repelente que le había cortado todo el punto.  
  
"¿Por que tienes que hacerle caso, pequeña? ¿Sólo porque es mayor que tú?"  
  
"Exacto, además te partió tu guitarra. Deberías hacerselo pagar muuuyy caro"  
  
"Yo que tú le hacía ver que vales más que él"  
  
"Sí, ahora mismito que nos estás escuchando debe de estar despotricando contra ti."  
  
"Hazle pagar su insolencia."  
  
"Sííi.hazle pagar"  
  
-[.] ¿Me estás escuchando o eres tan insolente como para ignorarme? Te estoy hablando, ¿sabes? Y eso es más de lo que un sangresucia como tú puede desear.-  
  
"Uyuyuyuy. ¡Te está insultando!"  
  
"¡Lo ves! Teníamos razón"  
  
"¿Lo vas a dejar irse de rositas?"  
  
La chica, mientras transcurrían esos minutos, se tornó roja y las venas del cuello amenazaban con estallar. Esas extrañas voces tenían razón, además era un hombre el que la insultaba. ¡Un hombre!  
  
-¡AAAAARGGGGGGGGH!- Por segunda vez, a Lucius le chocaron las reacciones tan extrañas que tenía la gente; la chica en cuestión se lanzó a por él, guitarra en mano, con clara intención de atizarle. De hecho, le destrozó la guitarra en la cara. Malfoy se cubrió la cara con las manos paralizado por la impresión dejando correr la sangre entre sus dedos.  
  
-Mi rostro.- Musitó.  
  
La chica, parada enfrente suya, respirada agitada y se tornó más desesperada cuando reparó en lo que acababa de realizar.  
  
-¡Madre mía! ¡Que he hecho!- Se cubrió la boca con las manos horrorizada.  
  
-Mi rostro.- Lucius se apoyó en su hijo, quejumbroso.  
  
La chica comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero un hombre de entre el público la agarró de un brazo.  
  
-Tú vas a venir conmigo, pequeña.-  
  
-¡Ostias! ¡Los "malos"*!- La pequeña le hizo una llave de judo y huyó con toda la potencia de sus piernas (que era mucho, por cierto). Más gente del público salio en su persecución, detrás de ellos, las pelirrojas. Dos mujeres se acercaron a los Malfoys para atenderlo y alejarlos de todo el barullo.  
  
-¡Dios, tios! ¡Lo que os habeis perdido!- Jordan, al ver a los gemelos con los demás acercandose al barullo, corrió a saludarlos.- Una chica muy alta y desgarbada estaba cantando unas canciones muy guapas cuando el Malfoy padre muuuyyy cabreado le ha cortado el hechizo de su guitarra y se la ha estampado en la cara. ¡Increíble!-  
  
-¡Y nos lo hemos perdido!- Suspiró Fred.  
  
-No te apures.- Su hermano le pasó el brazo por el hombro.- Nosotros tenemos guardaespaldas.-  
  
-¿Un guardaespaldas?- Jordan los miró sin comprenderlos.  
  
-Ese.- Fred señaló al grupo donde destacaba la figura de un hombre oscuro.- Es el guardaespaldas de Harry, pero supongo que también nuestro.-  
  
-¡Wow! ¡Que guapada!- Sintió una mano que le agarraba fuertemente el hombro, se giró.- ¿Qué pasa?- Una jirafa negra de curiosa cabellera rubia, rasgos infinitamente largos, que parecía pertenecer a la tribu de los misae*, le hablo con los dientes apretados y totalmente azorada.  
  
-¿Me.abres.la.cremallera.?- Se giró y señaló una que partía sus negros, anchos y militares pantalones en dos justo en la parte de sus glúteos. Le miró autoritaria.-¡Ábrela!- Su voz no permitía réplica. Lee acercó descaradamente su mano, la chica esta muy buena. Sonrió a los gemelos que le miraban con envidia. Fue bajando la cremallera lentamente, deleitándose en el tacto. Cuando terminó, una cola de guepardo salto y se estiró libre. La chica dio un gran suspiro y se giró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¡Aprovechado!- Abofeteó con fuerza a Lee y acto seguido les tendió la mano a los gemelos sin quitar su gesto de generala.- Soy Ochín Owerts.-  
  
-Yo soy George Weasly, él es mi hermano Fred y el que acabas de abofetear es nuestro amigo Lee Jordan.-  
  
En ese momento llegó el grueso del grupo y se encontraron a la extraña chica y al pobre de Lee frotando la mejilla donde tenia una marca abultada de una mano.  
  
-Que ha pasado aquí.- Tomó la palabra autoritaria Molly.  
  
-Mi nombre es Ochín Owerts, abofeteé al tal Jordan por tocarme el culo.-  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad!- Protestó el aludido.- Te baje la cremallera, para ello tenía que tocarte el culo.- Los gemelos asintieron apoyando a su amigo. Ron y Harry dejaron escapar una risita, llevándose parte de la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y Ginny.  
  
-¿Para que te bajaban la cremallera?- Molly la miraba muy seria.  
  
-Para sacarme mi cola.- Gruño girando y ondula ante ellos una preciosa rubia cola de guepardo moteada de negro. el mismo rubio etéreo que le cubría la cabeza.- Me han crecido también las uñas y no podía bajarme ese trasto yo sola.- Los miró por encima del hombro mientras llevaba a la boca distraídamente una garra negra y afilada. como la de un gran felino.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
Al poco Lee y Ochín se congraciaron. La joven, aunque huraña y aparentemente muy seria, era agradable y pronto se vieron juntos tomando una bebida en la taberna de Tom. Ella les explicó que su madre era una Kerjanmientlkex, o sea, una Kerex (era el nombre acortado que le habían dado los ingleses) o lo que es lo mismo un felino que puede convertirse en humano. Al contrario que el animago. Por ello, había cogido algunas características, pero rara vez se había transformado entera.  
  
-¿Y como es que conoces a Malfoy?- Harry miró muy serio a Jorge. Desde el encontronazo que tuvieron en la librería no se pudo quitar de la cabeza esa duda.  
  
-Mmmm. Te lo podría decir, pero no confiarías en mí. Además necesitas algo de distracción en tu colegio, ¿no?- Molly negó con la cabeza. Conocía muy bien a ese duo y sólo faltaba un misterio para que descuidaran los estudios, menos Hermione. "Espero que ella los meta en cintura" Pensó.  
  
-Que tio más raro.- Le susurró Lee a uno de los gemelos que asintió gravemente.  
  
En ese momento, entró una mujer. O mejor dicho una Venus vestida a la última moda. Su pelo de ébano ondulado resbalaba por su espalda, hasta algo más debajo de sus omóplatos. Sus ojos miel se cruzaron con los del español y esbozó una seductora sonrisa con sus pequeños labios rojos como el traje de corte chino que llevaba. Pronto su exquisita belleza fue eclipsada por un hombre moreno ataviado con un impecable traje de chaqueta. Giró el rostro para saludar con otra ligera sonrisa a Jorge. Molly dejó escapar un trémulo suspiro: era el hombre más atractivo que jamás había visto. Quizás lo fuera más si no fuera por un fino bigotito al estilo espagueti que lucía sobre su labio superior. Detrás de ellos entró un chico de aproximadamente la edad de los gemelos o un poco menor que jugueteaba despreocupadamente con un móvil. Su pelo era estudiadamente descuidado al igual que su ropa: una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones bajos y algo anchos que dejaban entrever un poco de los calzoncillos. Y unos tenis grandes y anchos. Sintió las miradas de las chicas de la mesa y desvió sus ojos hacia allá. Al reparar en las dos jóvenes, el chico sonrió dulcemente e hizo ademán de ir hacia allá, pero un elfo domestico vestido con un lujoso traje de chofer le llamó. El joven se agachó y le dio unas monedas que pareció rechazar. Le quitó la gorra y le acarició suavemente la cabeza calva del elfo, que recuperó la gorra y marchó alegremente del local. Tom subió el baúl de (presumiblemente) el chico y la familia se alejó hacia el callejón Diagon bajo la repulsiva vigilancia de los magos más ancianos del lugar. ¡Recompensar a un elfo domestico! ¡Pero que clase de magos eran!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-  
  
El tiempo fue pasando entre charlas, bromas, risas y misteriosas frases por parte de los dos adultos, así que después de cenar, Molly les ordenó que se acostaran. Ochín se despidió de ellos cuadrándose como un soldado. Hermione todavía no había reservado habitación, por lo que hablaron con Tom para que la habitación de Ginny fuera doble y pudieran las chicas dormir juntas. Ron dormiría con su madre. Al enterarse de esto, el chico protestó pero Molly no permitiría la mezcla de sexos bajo su tutela.  
  
Lo primero que hizo Jorge al entrar en la habitación fue correr hacia el baño y pegarse una buena ducha, martirizando a Harry con su nulo oído musical. El chico se cambió y se tumbó en la cama con un libro que se llevó destrangis* de la inútil biblioteca de su primo (muchos clásicos que nunca leería): Los Tres Mosqueteros.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. ¡Eres todo un ilustrado!- Jorge salió de la ducha con una gigantesca sonrisa y en calzoncillos.- ¿Te importa que esté así? Siempre duermo en calzoncillos.-  
  
-No. Duerme como quieras- Y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura.  
  
El hombre no mas rozar la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño. Harry se internó en el (para él) desagradable mundo de los sueños al rato. Dejó el libro y sus anteojos en la mesilla, y se arropó.  
  
En medio de la noche, sintió una mano que lo agitaba suavemente mientras pronunciaban su nombre.  
  
-¿Ya es de día?- Se estiró y bostezó.  
  
-No, pero ha surgido algo urgente y he de irme. No te muevas de aquí.-  
  
Harry asintió adormilado y volvió a sumergirse entre las sabanas, pero escuchó un ruido que hizo que todos sus sentidos se despertaran de golpe: pisadas. Se giro hacia la ventana y pudo ver tres figuras que penetraban por la ventana de la habitación. Las reconocería en cualquier parte: Death Eaters. El ojiverde cogió silenciosamente su varita y se semi-incorporó.  
  
-Mira, el niñito está despierto.- Reconoció una voz femenina.  
  
-Venga, cojámoslo y terminemos pronto.- Él más bajito tiró nerviosamente de la manga de la mujer.  
  
-¿Todavía no comprendo por qué somos tantos para secuestrar a un miserable mocoso?- El tercer hombre se giró a Harry.- Niñato, si no quieres sufrir mucho, mejor vente sin oponer resistencia.-  
  
-¡Ni hablar!- El chico terminó levantado de la cama y enfrentándolos.  
  
-Tú lo has querido: Crucio.-  
  
Harry cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.  
  
-¡Eres tonta!- El hombre golpeó la mano de la chica rompiendo el hechizo.- El Amo lo quiere vivo.-  
  
-¡Si! ¡Quieres que nos castigue?- El débil tembló.  
  
Harry se volvió a poner de pie y antes que pudiera conjurar nada, la puerta de la habitación reventó y se incrustó contra la pared del fondo. Por el hueco apareció Jorge aunque a ojos de los Death Eaters pareciera un demonío: su ropa estaba rajada y cubierta de sangre, tanto suya como ajena, su rostro estaba desencajado mostrando una cara capaz de aterrorizar al más valiente. Se fue hacia ellos descargando su ira en cada paso. La mujer, imperturbable, le apuntó con la varita y volvió a convocar el imperdonable. Jorge se paró y su rostro se volvió más demoniaco si cabía y sus heridas, reabiertas, sangraron con fuerza. Extendió su mano y apuntó a la joven que aterrada dio un paso atrás. Pronunció algo ininteligible y estalló manchando todo lo de alrededor con vísceras y sangre. Se dirigió de nuevo a los aterrados hombres que quedaban. Repitió el conjuro, o al menos uno parecido porque en vez de estallar nadie, su mano derecha creció hasta ser una garra de alguna criatura existente sólo en las más trastornadas pesadillas humanas. Se tiró al primero que tuvo delante y lo destrozó con la garra. El último que quedaba en pié, apenas podía hacer otra cosa que temblar llorando y esperar su inminente muerte. Jorge levantó la cara hacia él, pero ya no era humano: lucía como un sabueso del Averno con afilados dientes y ojos que pedían sangre. Derribó al hombre y lo devoró.  
  
Harry dio gracias a la oscuridad y a haberse olvidado las gafas. Sintió como su estomago se revolvia y bailaba en su garganta. Cuando todo terminó y el olor dulzón de la sangre penetró por su nariz, no lo pudo soportar más y corrió a vomitar al baño.  
  
Salió al conseguir calmarse. En su cuarto estaban congregados: Tom, Molly y tres hombres desconocidos. En el suelo, Jorge miraba al vacío y silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.  
  
-¡Harry!- Molly se dirigió hacia él- ¿Estas bien?- Le acarició todo el cuerpo buscando alguna contusión, al no encontrarla lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
-No, él me protegió.- Señaló a Jorge. Al español le tembló la barbilla, iniciando una gran llantina que provocó que los allí reunidos le miraran como un bicho raro.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Le espetó uno de los extraños.  
  
-¡Me hicieron daño!- Lloró- Me lanzaron un cruciatas- Hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, continuando con su llanto.- ¡¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
-En fin, lo único que podemos hacer es limpiar su establecimiento e intentar averiguar quienes son.-  
  
Harry se puso las gafas y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo ocurrido. En su cuarto estaban los pedazos de dos de ellos y un hombre más o menos completo, pero en el pasillo lo único que se veían trozos incapaces de ser clasificados y las paredes tapizadas de un bonito color rojo.  
  
Los magos extraños, aurores claramente, hicieron desaparecer la sangre y los trozos de personas, posteriormente, desaparecieron ellos.  
  
Jorge un tanto más calmado se levantó y anunció que iría a tomar una ducha. Molly le ofreció dormir con ella y Ron, pero Harry se negó pensando en lo que podía haber pasado si no llega a estar Jorge. aunque seguramente lo que hubiese pasado no habría sido tan sangriento. La madre de Ron le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente y limpió con magia las manchas del pijama de Harry. Se metió en la cama y trató de leer un poco para tranquilizarse mientras Tom intentaba arreglar la puerta y la pared, objetivo que consiguió pero no del todo bien.  
  
Harry dejó el libro y se abrazó a sí mismo sientiendose miserable por poner a todos los que estaban a su alrededor en peligro. Pero escuchó algo que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, Jorge cantaba de nuevo. Salió del baño cantando muy alegre pero con más cicatrices y un gran arañón que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda. Se sentó en su cama y miró al chico.  
  
-¡Harry, hombre! ¡Alegra esa cara! ¡Seguro que mañana será un día precioso! ¿Y no querrás estar cansado, verdad?- Harry esbozó una sonrisa, pero sus ojos la convertían en un gesto muy triste. Jorge le acarició el pelo.- Toma esto, te ayuda a dormir. Ella lo suele tomar a veces.- Le dio una pequeña píldora rosada que el chico tomó quedando inmediatamente dormido en su cama. Jorge lo arropó y se acostó en la otra cama, mentando a todos los familiares de los que acababa de matar, de cómo le dolían las heridas.  
  
*Cositas a aclarar: Senppuku es otra forma de denominar al harakiri (lo que hacen los japos para suicidarse)  
  
La conversación en aleman:  
  
-Por favor! Toca Rammstein!  
  
-Por supuesto! Ahora la toco (cortesia del Babelfish)  
  
La primera canción pertenece a Extremo Duro (no me acuerdo cual), la segunda es una traducción de una traducción de "Mutter", de Rammstein. Si alguien sabe alemán y dice que lo que he escrito da pena y no es asi que me corrija, GRACIAS!! ^_^  
  
"Los malo"s es una forma de llamarle a la policia por mi tierra. Y "destrangis" es una palabra que inventó (¿o ya estaba inventada?) un grupo español (ESTOPAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!) que significa "hacer algo a escondidas" (Estas aclaraciones las hago pq luego me voy a los fics y encuentro mogollón de palabras que no tengo ni idea de que significa ^^UUU (q incultura!))  
  
La tribu Misae (no estoy segura, es lo q me dijo mi madre, aunque dudo.) es una tribu del centro de África donde todos son muy estilizados: muy altos y delgados. Creo que de esta (u otra tribu, no estoy segura) es de donde salen los corredores africanos, pq tienen muy grande la zancada  
  
=Esto.. dejad un REWIER pliz! 


	3. ¡¡AGUA!

Weeeeee!!!! Me siento inspirada!! De hecho, Naga me ha inspirado: "O escribes o mueres" Muy linda la chica ^_^UUU Nuevo capitulo!  
  
¡¡AGUA!!  
  
"Somos lagrimas negras de un mismo destino, ¿aún no lo entiendes?" Harry se levantó sobresaltado. Ya había escuchado esa horrible voz que se había filtrado en su sueño (por primera vez) sin sueños.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-  
  
-Si, no es nada. Suelo tener pesadillas a menudo, Jorge.- Se estiró y se puso las gafas.  
  
Vio al hombre que tenia delante, sonriéndole con una bandeja llena de comida y tuvo que parpadear varias veces. ¿Estaría soñando todavía? Jorge iba vestido como una doncella a la antigua, con el traje negro, el delantal y la pasada. Con una modificación: la falda era muy corta y con cancán, haciéndola amplia y muy graciosa. Le recordaba a los animes que alguna vez vio de pasada en la TV.  
  
En la bandeja tenía comida de todo tipo, desde bollería a fruta pasando por huevos, beicon, pescado,.  
  
-He avisado a tus amigos por si querían desayunar aquí contigo. Creo que llegarán ahora.-  
  
-¡Pe. pe. pero que haces así vestido!-  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¡A que estoy monísimo!- Sonrió muy feliz y le puso la bandeja a un lado de la cama.  
  
-"Ooh, don't be shy  
  
Feed your appetite  
  
You've got that rocket fuel  
  
Ignition ready, ooh ohh  
  
So fire it up  
  
Don't hide it, hype it up  
  
They're watching us, so what?  
  
Don't you know that..."-  
  
Jorge comenzó a cantar reptando por la cama hacia él con cara de "te voy a comer vivo". Harry se agazapó contra la pared. ¿¡Que clase de pervertido le había mandado el Ministerio!?  
  
Se oyeron unos toques en la puerta, Jorge dejó a su presa y fue a abrir.  
  
-¡Hola! ¡Pasad!-  
  
Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny sufrieron un gran shock y apenas acertaron a moverse tras el ofrecimiento.  
  
Jorge alzó una ceja  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca visteis un hombre travestido?-  
  
Cerró la puerta tras ellos y continuó cantando la canción desde el principio mientras se movía al compás.  
  
Ginny se le echó al cuello.  
  
-¿Estas bien?- Harry notó que la voz le temblaba.  
  
-Si, si. Estoy bien.- Y les contó lo sucedido al otro día. Luego señaló al travesti con la cabeza.- Aunque no os lo creáis, es gracias a él por lo que sigo vivo.-Bajó los ojos.  
  
Se hizo un incomodo silencio.  
  
-¡Así me agradeces que te salve la vida!- Jorge se puso en jarras, fingiendo enfado.- ¡Una se deja los riñones limpiando y fregando, para que nadie se lo reconozca!- Mordió un pañuelo e hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, miró a los chicos de reojo.- ¿Qué hacéis que no estáis llorando? ¡Diox! ¡Ahora tenemos que repetir la escena desde el principio! Muy bien Harry, repite tu frase, ya sabes: "¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que vayas a ser mi mujer que voy a comprarte un pantalón de cuero negro!"-  
  
Los chicos se quedaron descolocados por el comentario de Jorge, pero quitó tensión al ambiente. Terminaron de desayunar y acuciados por la Sra. Weasly (que hizo que Jorge se cambiara a ropa muggle normal) salieron y fueron a buscar el coche de Jorge sin ella, que se tuvo que quedar para solventar unos problemas de los cuales no fue posible sonsacarle nada.  
  
El deportivo que trajo a Harry, había mutado a un mono-volumen. Jorge les hizo un gesto indicándoles que esperaran. Se acercó al coche lentamente y entró despacio con las manos adelantadas. Se escucharon unos ruidos y al poco salió Jorge con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Pasad! Está todo controlado. No os sentéis en el asiento trasero si valoráis vuestra vida.-  
  
Cargaron los baúles bajo la atenta mirada de los londinenses que pasaban en ese momento por ahí.  
  
Fred se sentó en el sillón del acompañante y los demás se apretujaron en el sillón de atrás. La última fila de asientos estaba separada por una tupida cortina negra, impidiéndoles ver que había allí. El español puso música y se dirigieron a la estación de tren platicando animadamente.  
  
A medio camino Hermione sintió una voz a su espalda.  
  
-Mmmm. una chica guapa.. castaña. con suave piel de seda esperando ser mordida. Dulce chica, ¿por qué no te recuestas y dejas que te pruebe?- Hermione miró a los otros chicos, pero estos no parecieron darse cuenta. Sin ni siquiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo se recostó en el asiento dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el asiento.  
  
-Muy bien, linda. Tengo hambre. mucha hambre. Déjame saciarme con tu esencia, amor. - La susurrante voz volvió a los oídos de la chica que apenas prestó atención, porque se hallaba más ocupada en unas manos sobre su pelo. ¿Unas manos? Su sentido común reaccionó separándose violentamente del respaldo y abrazando a la persona que tenía más cercana: Ron; sintiendo como unas manos intentaban en vano aferrarse a su pelo.  
  
-¡Hay algo ahí detrás!-  
  
-¿Ahí detrás? ¿Estas segura?-  
  
-¡Claro que estoy segura!- Lo soltó indignada.  
  
-Tranquilizaos, ¿vale? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Mione?- Harry trataba de parar una nueva pelea entre esos dos.  
  
-Noté una voz que me hablaba y unas manos que trataban de cogerme el pelo.-  
  
-Vaya, vaya. ¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, Jorge! ¿Qué escondes ahí atrás?- George hizo ademán de abrir la cortina.  
  
-¡Quieto paraó ahí! Detrás de la cortina, no encontrarás ningún premio; sólo conseguirás churrascar a mi amigo.-  
  
-¿Tú amigo?- Fred alzó una ceja.  
  
-Si, un vampiro.- Alzó la voz.- ¡Que si no espera ser vampiro a la brasa alejará sus manos, colmillos y otras partes de su cuerpo de mis pasajeros!-  
  
-¡Tengo hambre!- Una voz ronca y gris salió de la parte trasera del coche.  
  
-Después que traigo una moza buena para que hagas con ella lo que quieras, pero ahora: quietecito.- Se escucharon unos gruñidos disconformes en el asiento de atrás, pero se veía que iba a obedecer.  
  
-¡Tienes un vampiro en el coche!- Exclamó indignada Hermione.  
  
-¡Oich! ¡Si! ¡Tengo un mosquito en mi coche!- Le dijo medio en tono de burla.  
  
-Pero no puedes tenerlo.-  
  
-Si lo tengo, Ron. De hecho está ahí detrás.-  
  
-¡Pero los vampiros son seres de la oscuridad! ¡Malvados por naturaleza! ¡HA INTENTADO ATACAR A HERMIONE!- Ginny se aferró al asiento de su hermano Fred casi gritando al oído del conductor.  
  
-Te has aprendido muy bien la lección, pequeña.- La miró de reojo por el retrovisor. Harry pudo ver en sus ojos una maldad que no le hizo ninguna gracia.- Sólo hay una pequeña pega en tu acusación: ningún vampiro sería tan gilipollas de atacar a un grupo de magos a plena luz del día. Salvo que no tenga absolutamente nada de sangre. ¿Y sabes por que mi amigo esta en las últimas? Porque los cobardes magos ingleses les encanta machacar a todo lo que represente una amenaza a su bonita y limpia realidad.-  
  
Ginny avergonzada se recostó junto el gemelo que estaba a su lado. La voz de Jorge había mostrado lo que de verdad sentía por los demás magos ingleses: asco y desprecio. El resto del viaje discurrió en silencio, sólo la música parecía alegre.  
  
El adulto aparcó en la estación y se giró.  
  
-Lo siento. De veras que lo siento. Pienso que vosotros sois unos chiquillos estupendos; pero comprendedme, mi amigo está ahí medio muerto por culpa de unos magos incultos y vosotros lo estabais insultado y acusándolo de cosas que no son ciertas. Espero que me perdonéis.-  
  
-¡No pasa nada hombre!- Fred que estaba a su lado le dio un palmada en el hombro. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sobre todo Harry, que esa historia le resultaba conocida.  
  
-Siento haber intentado alimentarme de ti, castaña.- Susurró la voz (ahora reconocida como: la voz del vampiro) y Hermione se apresuró a salir del auto.  
  
-Por cierto, curioso auto.- Le comentó uno de los gemelos al despedirse de él.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Los chicos se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾. En una de las columnas vieron a dos gemelas pelirrojas sorprendentemente parecidas a los Weaslys. Una de ellas tenía el pelo suelto y le tapaba uno de sus ojos. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros muy ajustados y ligeramente acampanados al final, que le tapaban los zapatos; por encima llevaba una blusa roja y arrugada de mangas pirata, con sólo abrochados los botones imprescindibles: dos para que no se viera el sujetador. Esta miraba alternativamente a su reloj y a la estación muy impaciente. La otra pelirroja tenía su pelo recogida en dos gigantescas moños despeinados que la aniñaban aún más. E iba incluso más destapada que su gemela: con una ligera camiseta de licra que sólo tenía un tirante con un gracioso hipopótamo violeta y una minifalda de un azul claro ligeramente más oscuro que el fondo de la camisa. Y unas increíbles plataformas blancas. Esta chica al verlos, dijo algo a su hermana y corrió hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa. La otra gemela agitó la cabeza y salió en pos de su clon.  
  
-¡Hola!- Dijo la chica efusivamente.- ¡Seguro que vosotros sois los Weaslys!-  
  
Los pelirrojos del grupo se miraron con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡Perdonad a mi estúpida hermana! ¡Esta loca!- La gemela llegó un poco sofocada.  
  
-Si, bueno. somos los Weaslys. ¿Por qué?- Contestó Ron.  
  
-¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves! ¡No estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca! ¡No estoy loca!- La otra chica saltaba y reía. Su hermana la miró con incredulidad y pasó de ella.  
  
-Bueno, es que nos llevan emparejando desde que llegamos a Londres con vuestra familia. Soy Rua Manoir y ella es Nathanielle, pero llamadla Nath o no creo que os haga caso.- Les tendió la mano. Los otros, aunque sorprendidos, se presentaron a las chicas.  
  
-¿De que casa sois? No os recuerdo.- Comentó George.  
  
Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Rua carraspeó.  
  
-Somos nuevas. Un año y nos vamos.-  
  
-¡Si! ¡Pero esperamos hacer grandes amigos! ¡Me encanta Inglaterra! ¡Y vosotros sois grandes! ¡Sólo os falta que seamos amigos!- Y se rió ella sola del chiste.  
  
-Ignorarla.- Susurró confidencialmente Rua.- Somos francesas.-  
  
-¿Cómo es que sólo estáis un año?- Pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Trabajo de nuestros padres. Una gracia.-  
  
Siguieron conversando un rato, al poco se enteraron de que conocían a Fleur, que ella les había hablado de Ron y de Harry, y un poco en general del castillo. Que tenían nulas ganas de empezar el colegio, que Nath amaba el chocolate y que siempre era así de loca.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZ!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ZIENTO AVERME RETRAZAO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡EZTAVA COMPANDO XOCOLATE!!!!!- Una chica muy alta y espigada corría atropellando a todo el mundo y saludando a las gemelas. Iba muy deportiva vestida: unas calzonas de boxeador extremadamente cortas naranjas con los adornos en verdes, una camisa verde pálido con el logo, Billabong, entre flores tropicales blancas y una gorra del FBI que uno de sus numerosos tíos le había traído de Estados Unidos. La mirada de Ron se desvió detrás de sus increíbles piernas  
  
-¡Ilcreíbre! ¡Ya eztaiz rodeáz d xicoz wapoz!- Hermione dio un codazo muy fuerte a los chicos que tenía más cerca, que hacían grandes esfuerzos por no reírse. Y a Ron le dio un gran pellizco haciendo que este se alejara de su lado.- Zoy Durze Zanz-  
  
-Se llama Dulce Sanz. Ellos son: Ron, George, Fred y Ginny Weasly, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger- Los presentó Rua.  
  
-¡Achiaz po tladuzí! Encantá.-  
  
Hablaron un poco más con las tres chicas antes de subir al tren.  
  
-¡Nosotros nos vamos! Tenemos que hablar un asuntillo.- Y los gemelos se perdieron en el tren.  
  
-¡Esperadme!- Les gritó Ginny, saliendo detrás de ellos y despidiendo con la mano al resto.  
  
-Esto. yo. yo me voy.-Hermione se puso un poco colorada ante las miradas extrañadas de sus dos amigos.- Los prefectos tenemos un vagón aparte.-  
  
-¡Eres prefecta!- Exclamó Ron encantado.-¡Enhorabuena!- Y le dio un abrazo.  
  
-No se por qué no me extraña.- Harry le guiñó un ojo.  
  
-Yo luego os busco, ¿vale?-  
  
-Si, vale. ¡Hasta luego!- Ron se despegó de ella.  
  
-¿Oz inpota ke noz zentemoz con bozotorz?-  
  
Los chicos negaron y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. El único que encontraron fue uno de los últimos en el vagón de cola.  
  
-¿Cómo es ese sitio?- Preguntó Rua  
  
-¿Hogwarts?- Preguntó Harry, las tres chicas asintieron.- Pues es.-  
  
-¿Se puede?- La puerta se abrió y apareció Ochín arrastrando un pesado baúl.  
  
-Si, claro.- Ron le hizo un hueco a su lado. La chica puso el baúl en la parte de arriba como si fuera una pluma.  
  
-He estado recorriéndome todo el tren y no había, ni sitio libre, ni gente conocida. Aunque, la verdad es que sólo os conozco a vosotros. ¿Y esas?- Indicó a las pelirrojas y Dulce con la cabeza.  
  
-Son Dulce Sanz y Nathanielle y Rua Manoir.- Indicó Harry.  
  
-Ochín Owerts.- Se presentó secamente.- ¿De que hablabais?- Miró a los chicos interrogantes.  
  
-Le íbamos a explicar como era Hogwarts.- Explicó Ron.  
  
-Interesante. Yo también quisiera saber a que me enfrento.-  
  
-Cómo iba diciendo. - Continuó Harry. Y volvió a ser cortado porque otra vez la puerta se abrió dejando paso a dos curiosos chicos. Dos mellizos un tanto estrafalarios. La chica tenía rastas rosas y un largo piojo* de colores con la punta rematada por miles de cascabeles. Su ropa iba a conjunto con ello: una masa de camisas, tops, camisetas y trozos de telas muy usadas y rotas superpuestas tapando su torso aunque dejando bastante a la vista, una faldita echa con un trozo de tela enrollado a la cadera y asegurado con una cadena (con su candado correspondiente) y unas grandes botas desabrochadas con calcetines desparejados. Y tantos collares, pulseras y abalorios como Trelawny. Y el chico era otro cuadro: tenía el pelo al uno salvo por el centro que lo tenía largo y amontonado en una pequeña cresta rematada por una pequeña trenza en su nuca. Cómo ropa: un chaleco de tela gastado por el uso y unos pantalones vaqueros un poco por debajo de sus rodillas varias tallas más grandes de la suya sujeto por un cinturón de cuero. Estaba roto por algunas partes y para remendarlo usaba imperdibles. Como su hermana, llevaba también unas botas pero sin calcetines y estaban atados con un trozo de cuerda.  
  
Todos los del vagón los miraron con la boca abierta.  
  
-¡Ey! ¿Cómo va eso?- Saludó la chica.  
  
-¡Gretch! ¡Hans! ¿Kómo eztáiz?- Dulce le contestó el saludo.- ¿Ze pué zentarze con nozotorz?- Puso la mejor carita de cachorrito de su repertorio.  
  
-¿Uh? Si, vale.- Ron se hizo a un lado para dejar hueco a los chicos.  
  
-¿De qué los conoces?- Se interesó Rua.  
  
-¡Uy! ¡Ez una iztroria mu culioza! Eztavan n mi mizma zerda, n la kalzel. Condo noz zortaron, noz fumoz de fezta.-  
  
-¿Cerda? ¿En la misma cerda? ¡Pobre animal!- Gimió Nath.  
  
-No, en la misma celda.- Le corrigió Hans, que tenía un tonito burlón en su voz.  
  
-¿Celda? ¿Qué hacíais en la cárcel?- Harry las miró expectante.  
  
-Zto. llo. - Dulce se puso tremendamente colorada y miró al piso.- Ldiungüitarrazoauntiporuvio.-  
  
-¡¿Qué!?- Gritaron todos.  
  
-¡Ke l di un güitarrazo a un tipo ruvio! ¡Pero zin qeré!-  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Eras tú la que cantaba?- Ochín sonrió y se sentó al borde.- ¡Cantas de cine!-  
  
Dulce se lo agradeció en un susurro.  
  
-¿Y a vosotros de que os acusaron?- Ron miró a los mellizos con curiosidad.  
  
-Por tomar drogas.- Contestaron al unísono.- Y por escándalo público.-  
  
Los demás se miraron con caras confundidas.  
  
-Este.-Gretch señaló a su hermano.- se desnudo.- El otro chico asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?- Nath tenía los ojos como platos ante la posibilidad de un streap-tess ¡Y gratuito!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Ginny estaba sentada con sus hermanos mayores y Jordan, hablando de negocios. Los gemelos la aceptaron en su grupo no más darse cuenta de su potencial como experta en marketing y venta.  
  
Desde muy niña fue buena para liar de tal manera a sus hermanos que siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Era capaz de convertir una vulgar piedra en algo que todo niño debía tener y por supuesto mejor que cualquier golosina. De hecho, ese cambio lo utilizó mucho cuando eran más pequeños.  
  
A pesar de saber sus hermanos su capacidad de venta, ese año la estaban "probando" y en ese mismo instante explicaban a Jordan por qué su pequeña hermana era tan importante en la futura tienda de bromas.  
  
Ginny en un rincón junto a la puerta, miraba exasperada por la ventana. Hablaban de ella como si no estuviera. ¿Para que la habrían echo venir? Podría estar ahora con sus amigos o con su hermano Ron y. y Harry.  
  
Los tres chicos juntaron sus cabezas y bajaron el tono de voz hasta convertir la conversación a susurros.  
  
Ginny bufó. ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente!  
  
La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, un chico muy atractivo entró por ella. Su pelo de miel oscura corto le caía despreocupadamente por encima de los ojos. Ojos de un azul tan oscuro que Ginny casi confundió con el negro.  
  
-¿Me puedo sentar?- Su voz era dulce, aterciopelada.  
  
-. ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto!- Ginny observó con una lujuriosa sonrisa los felinos movimientos del chico. Los pantalones de cuero negro le quedaban de maravilla.. ¡Que culo tan delicioso! Y la camiseta blanca, medio desabotonada, dejaba entrever sus definidos músculos morenos.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Michelangelo Salvatore Della BellaDonna. ¿Y a mi dulce ninfa roja cómo le nombran los mortales?-  
  
Ginny fundió su rostro con su pelo y se quedó sin palabras.  
  
-Virginia Weasly, pero me llaman Ginny.- Su nombre, de pronto, le pareció vulgar.  
  
- Vergine.- Susurró el chico con su musical acento extranjero.- Virginia. Ginny. Virginalmente Ginny. Preciosa, virgen y lejana Ginny. -  
  
-¿Os podéis callar?- Jordan rompió todo el encanto.  
  
-Oh, tranquilo. Ya me callo. No me oirás más.- Se levantó y se fue, escoltada por Michelangelo.  
  
-Me ponen histérica.- Dijo alzando las manos una vez fuera.  
  
-Incluso histérica eres bella.- Ginny volvió a sonrojarse.  
  
-Voy. vamos. amigos. Ven.- Musitó confundida y comenzó ha andar hacia el final del tren, donde solían sentarse su hermano y Harry. Ginny sintió como el chico se aproximó a su rostro desde atrás.  
  
- Mis amigos me suelen llamar Salva, pero tú me puedes llamar Mio.-  
  
Y su boca mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica.  
  
Ginny cerró los ojos y se estremeció. ¿Harry? ¿Quién era Harry?  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Draco, sin sus guardaespaldas, buscaba el vagón donde unos chicos de séptimo les esperaban. Miró las dos últimas puertas del último vagón, ¿derecha o izquierda? No recordaba bien, no les prestó mucha atención. Probó con la derecha. La visión le hizo esbozar una mueca. Su mala suerte de principio de curso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre molesta.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Atrajo la atención de los del vagón.- Pobretones, sangresucias y huérfanos. No sabía que tenías primas, Weasly. ¿O quizás son bastardas?- Sonrió con desprecio.  
  
-¿Por qué no te pierdes, Malfoy?- Harry le habló entre dientes, conteniéndose.  
  
-¿Quién me obligará? ¿Tu padre?- Alzó una ceja.  
  
Los mellizos agarraron al moreno, que se abalanzó sobre el rubio con intención de matar.  
  
-¡Diox mío! ¡Aveiz vizto q ruvio maz ruvio! ¡Me pordia refel-há y tó en zu pelo!-Exclamó Dulce, ganándose las confundidas miradas de todos los demás. (N.A.: poon! Tos pal suelo, como en los animes!!)  
  
-¡Weasly, no eres tan pobre como creía!- Draco siempre tenía respuesta para cualquier situación.- *Esa* es tan pobre que ni siquiera le enseñaron ha hablar.-  
  
-¡Puedes dejarnos en paz!- Gritó Nath.- ¡No te conozco y me caes mal!-  
  
-Me alegro, bastarda.-  
  
-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡NO somos Weaslys!- Rua se llevó las manos a las sienes, como para aplacar un gran dolor de cabeza.- Voy ha hacer etiquetitas que digan: "Somos pelirrojas, pero no Weaslys"-  
  
-¡Ey!- Ron la miró ofendido.  
  
-¿Te gustaría a ti que TODO el mundo pensara que eres. no sé. de mi familia: un Manoir?- Le preguntó Rua.  
  
-Uh. no.-  
  
-Normal, a nadie le gusta que le confundan con un Weasly.- Draco se recargó contra la puerta del compartimiento.  
  
-Amor y paz. Amor y paz. Un porrito y en paz.- La burlona voz de Hans, que aún sujetaba con su hermana a Harry, trataba de estar por encima de la algarabía del compartimiento, porque, mientras sucedía esta escena, Ochín y Dulce discutían si ese color de pelo era natural o tinte, Harry gruñía, Gretch trataba de calmarlo y Nath simplemente chillaba que no le caía bien el rubio.  
  
Draco observaba con curiosidad la escena.  
  
-Malfoy, bloqueas la puerta.- Una fría voz le hizo apartar la vista de la leonera: la chica Weasly. La miró con detenimiento y descubrió en su rostro unas tenues pecas rojizas. Seguro que ese verano había tomado sol. A él también le salían pero tenía la precaución de hacerlas desaparecer antes del curso. Se le ocurrió un chiste fácil.  
  
-Debes de lavarte la cara más menudo, querida.- Ese "querida", en su boca, sonó peor que cualquier insulto.- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Son tus pecas! ¿Trabajando en una huerta este verano para comer algo?-  
  
La rojiza boca de Ginny se volvió fina y pálida de apretarla.  
  
Ocurrió entonces algo que Draco no hubiera esperado ni en sueños: un directo de derecha en su pómulo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y que acabó con el guirigay del compartimiento.  
  
Michelangelo se adelantó agitando su mano, como si el golpe le hubiera hecho daño a él también.  
  
-No vuelvas a insultar a una donna en mi presencia, ¿entendido, figlio del cane*?-  
  
Draco se llevó la mano ha su mejilla. Ese estúpido se iba a sufrir la ira de los Malfoy. Abrió violentamente la puerta del compartimiento de enfrente y la cerró con un sonoro portazo que hizo vibrarlos cristales.  
  
-Soy Michelangelo, ¿sois vosotros los amigos de il mio angelo?- Hizo una seña hacia Ginny con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿No esta está un poco superpoblado?-  
  
-¡Nos apretujamos, Ginny! ¿Verdad?- Ron, sonriendo, se estrujó aún más contra la ventana.  
  
-¡Por su puesto!- Harry le hizo hueco a su lado.  
  
-¡GINNY!- Un grito bi-vocálico paró a Ginny en medio del acto de sentarse. Los gemelos, seguidos de Lee, llegaron casi sin resuello.  
  
-¿Quien es ese tío que te seguía?- Preguntó George.  
  
-¡Confiesa!- Exigió Fred.  
  
-¡Ostias! ¡Es la chica que dio el guitarrazo a Malfoy-padre!- Exclamó Jordan.  
  
-¡Ez ke zolo me connozen po ezo!- Se quejó la aludida.  
  
-No me estaba siguiendo, me acompañaba hasta aquí.- Ginny se terminó de acomodar entre Harry y el italiano, que desplazó a Hans. Los gemelos gruñeron.  
  
-Nos quedamos aquí, si no os importa.- Bufó Fred.  
  
-Aquí sólo caben dos más.- Informó Ochín.  
  
-¡Me pio zuelo!- Dulce se deslizó hasta él y se acomodó extendiendo las piernas.  
  
-¡A que no sabéis quien es Prefecto!- La puerta se volvió abrir y apareció Hermione felicísima.- ¡Neville!- El chico saludó un poco cortado al gran público de la cabina- ¡Ops! ¡Que de gente!- En ese instante reparó en la cantidad de pares de ojos que la miraban.  
  
-Si, bueno... Un poco apretados.- Gretch le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.- Nena, encoge las piernas.- Se tiró al suelo arrastrando a su hermano.- Ahora tenéis sitio. Por cierto, ¿quienes sois?-  
  
-Yo soy Werner Heiliger, me he perdido y no encuentro mi... eso.- Hermione y Neville se giraron al escuchar la fina voz de sus espaldas.- ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?-  
  
-¡Naturellement, mon petit amí!- Suspiró Naht.- Todavía queda sitio en el suelo para mí.-  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
El tren redujo la velocidad hasta pararse en un pequeño apeadero, que no mas poner un pie en el tren el alto y cansado viajero, desapareció. El viajero estaba envuelto en una capa negra y portaba una maleta de cuero, grande y gastaba, atada con correas, al parecer muy pesada. O quizás sólo diera esa impresión porque el viajero estaba exhausto. Con pesadez, fue arrastrado los pies hasta el final del tren, donde supuso que no habría ningún mocoso que pudiera perturbarle. En su semiinscociencia, vislumbró que había llegado al final del tren: dos puertas. De la izquierda se oían ruidos de conversación, de la derecha, silencio. Puso su mano en el pomo y... abrió la puerta.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
Werner estaba relatando una apasionante historia de terror que ahora estaba en su momento de gran tensión. Las catorce personas que ocupaban el compartimiento con él contenían el aliento bebiendo de las palabras que salían por su boca.  
  
-Entones, Coadel penetró en uno de los pasadizos que contenía la gigantesca mansión, al final del túnel vislumbró una tímida luz. Siguió adelante cuando... al llegar a la luz... vio una puerta... que se abría... ¡Y detrás de ella salió un horrible profundo!-  
  
En ese instante la puerta se abrió y la gran mayoría de los presentes profirió gritos de terror. Sobresaliendo los de Nath y Dulce.  
  
En el dintel de la puerta, un adulto alto, pálido, de pelo y ojos negros, de unos treinta y tantos años, gruñía disgustado y preguntándose el por qué de su mal, malísima suerte. Lanzó una mirada envenenada hacia la banca que ocupaban el trío maravilla, Logbottom, la chica Weasly y un alumno desconocido, dándoles la silenciosa orden de desocuparlo. Hermione, Neville y Ginny la acataron en seguida, sentándose en el abarrotado suelo. Michellangelo siguió a la pelirroja, pues no se pensaba quedar en el asiento con dos tíos. Severus se sentó en la banca, pegado a la puerta, rodeó la maleta con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Esperaba poder echar una cabezadita antes de llegar al castillo.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Susurró Lee.  
  
-¡Que se vaya él! ¡Es nuestro vagón!- Gruñó Ron.  
  
-¡Así se habla hermanito!- George guiñó un ojo a su hermano.  
  
-Sssshhh. Que está dormido.- Susurró Hermione.  
  
-¿Quien es?- Lanzó Michelangelo algo confundido.  
  
-Y aún más, ¿cómo sabéis que está dormido?- Observó Grecht.  
  
Todos se callaron en ese instante.  
  
-Ezo ze zave rapído.- Dulce se subió la banca como pudo y sentó de rodillas sobre la banca, acercó su rostro hacia el de Severus. Este notó como le olisqueaba, no estaba dormido, sólo inmensamente cansado. Demasiado, incluso, como para quitarle puntos a esos Grinffyndors. Notó algo caliente y húmedo en su rostro. Algo, que le recorrió el lateral de su rostro desde su inicio hasta le comienzo de su cuero cabelludo. Apenas pudo contraer su cara en un gesto de desagrado.  
  
-¡Estas loca!- Exclamó alarmado Neville.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre... Pero cómo se te ha podido ocurrir... !- Se encontraba tan azorado que no conseguí que las palabras el salieran.  
  
-Puedo morir en paz.- Sentenció Lee.  
  
-Creo que esto será recordado por los siglos de los siglos, como el memorable año que alguien se atrevió a mantener contacto con Snape.- Fred esta maravillado por lo ocurrido.- Eres la primer persona conocida que se atreve lamerlo.-  
  
-Poz juele chachi y zave mejón-  
  
Si no estuviera tan reventado seguro que se hubiera sorprendido incluso le hubiese cortado la lengua. Ahora no, pero ese acercamiento se pagaría caro, como que se llamaba Severus Snape.  
  
-¿Cómo que huele chachi? - Ochín cruzó hasta el hombre como buenamente pudo y lo olisqueó.- Huele... raro... ¡No huele bien!- Y su nariz produjo un sonido parecido a un gato haciendo "¡Sniff!".  
  
Harry sonrió torcidamente.  
  
-Quizás hayamos enfocado mal lo de su pelo y la pregunta no es "¿por qué no se lava el pelo?" si no "¡¿por qué no se lava?!"- Ese comentario ge seguido por una carcajada general.  
  
-¿Tan sucio lo tiene?- Preguntó horrorizada Nath.  
  
-¡Si! ¡Mucho!- Le contestó Ron.- Sinceramente pienso que es porque fabrica sus propias velas o algo así.-  
  
-¡Noooo! ¡Que va! Él lavarse, se lava... ¡cada primero de año!-  
  
-¡Esa es nuestra Ginny!- Alabaron los gemelos al ácido comentario de su hermana.  
  
-¿Pero quien es?- Volvió a preguntar Gretch.  
  
-El profesor más temido y cruel de todo Hogwarts.- Contestó Neville.  
  
-¡Sois horribles!- Hermione estalló.-¡No estáis contando más que mentiras! No es tan malvado, lo que pasa que a la mínima exigencia por parte de un profesor os quejáis, ¡panda de vagos!-  
  
-No te sulfures Hermione, estamos bromeando.- La tranquilizó Harry.  
  
-Si, ¿o es que ahora vas a hacer la ASMA?-  
  
-¿La ASMA?- Hermione estaba totalmente confundida ante el comentario de Ron.  
  
-¡Acojamos a los Snape del Mundo Actual!- Ron comenzó a reír.  
  
-Te odio.- Susurró la castaña.  
  
La explicación de la broma de Ron, poco entendida por los nuevos, fue el nuevo tema de conversación, olvidándose de la presencia de Snape y su pelo. Y este pensaba en formas de quitarle puntos a esos desgraciados... y de como beneficiar disimuladamente a la sangresucia  
  
El tren llegó a la estación de Hogwarts al anochecer. Los chicos salieron del tren los últimos por esperar a las gemelas Manoir que olvidaron algo en el compartimiento. Allí se separaron ya que los extranjeros tenían que ir con los de primero porque tenían que pasar por la Selección.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
-¿Severus? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- Demeter recorría el tren buscando al profesor de pociones.- ¡SEVERUS! ¡RESPONDE!- Llevaba un rato, la maquina se acababa y no aparecía. Se comenzaba a inquietar.- ¡Severus Snape, sal de donde quieras que estés!- Se mordió el labio angustiada. "Demeter, quiero que vayas a buscar a Severus al Expreso. No se en que condiciones llegará" Las palabras de Albus, que entonces había tomado como exageraciones, ahora le oprimían el pecho.  
  
¿Y si ni si quiera subió a la locomotora? ¿Y si.? El curso de sus pensamientos fue cortado por una respiración pausada. La siguió hasta una de las últimas cabinas. Se asomó y al ver al profesor comenzó a reír.  
  
Severus se despertó totalmente desorientado por las carcajadas de Sprout. Miró a un lado y a otro, parpadeó un par de veces para lograr enfocar bien. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le estaba comenzando a doler.  
  
-Es de mala educación despertar de esa manera a alguien que duerme, ¿sabias?- Comentó con su voz impersonal. Demeter, sujetándose al marco de la puerta y con una mano en la barriga, le señaló sin dejar de reír la ventana. El hombre la miró y se vio tenuemente reflejado.  
  
-¡Malditos mocosos!- Gruñó.- ¡Deja de reírte! ¡No tiene gracia!- Humedeció con saliva una de sus mangas y se frotó la cara con ella. Alguno de los niñatos de antes le había pintado en su cara los rasgos de un adorable, precioso y presumiblemente esponjoso conejito rosa.  
  
Los profesores cogieron una carroza que les dejó en la puerta. Salieron y entraron directamente en el castillo. Snape estaba tan irritado que ni simulaba escuchar el extraordinario verano de Sprout. Estuvo tentado más de una vez en volverse y decirle: "Me alegro de tu verano, al menos uno de los dos se ha divertido. Yo en cambio, me lo he pasado jugándome la vida como esía, ¿sabes?" Bendito autocontrol.  
  
En la parte superior de la escalera, Minerva al escuchar ruido, reaccionó y se asomó a ver si eran los de primero, que se estaban retrasando.  
  
-¡Hola Minerva!- La saludó Demeter.  
  
-Ah, hola... Sólo sois vosotros.-  
  
-¡Oh! ¡Siento no ser del agrado de Su Señoría!- Demeter le dedicó una inclinación caricaturesca. Severus... simplemente gruñó.  
  
-¿No habéis visto a los alumnos de primero?- Les interrogó Minerva mientras los dos magos subían la escalera.  
  
-No, ¿no han llegado?- Minerva negó con la cabeza.- Que extraño. Espero que no haya problemas.-  
  
-Yo también lo espero, Demeter.- Fijó sus ojos en Severus.-Tienes una mancha debajo del ojo.- Se humedeció el pulgar y lo acercó al hombre, que dio un paso atrás.  
  
-No hace falta.-  
  
-¿Vas a entrar en un salón lleno de niños con una mancha rosa debajo de tu ojo?- Preguntó lentamente, como haciéndole comprender algo simple a un niño pequeño. Alzó una ceja interrogante.  
  
Snape no contestó, farfulló algo a su camisa, pero se dejó hacer.  
  
-¡Waaahhh! ¡Que mono es cuando se porta como un buen chico!- Ante tal comentario de Demeter, Severus volvió la cara bruscamente y se alejó de las dos mujeres.  
  
-Eso no ha tenido gracia.- La censuró Minerva. Demeter le sonrió sin prestarle atención y fue detrás de él.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-  
  
La conversación que precedía a la entrada de los de primeros decaía lentamente al pasar el tiempo y no aparecer nadie. Las cabezas se movían nerviosamente hacia la puerta. Los profesores, en cambio, parecían más tranquilos. Creían que Remus tendría algún contratiempo o parecido.  
  
-Mira esa tía.- Le indicó Ron a Harry.- ¿Crees que será nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-  
  
-No creo... pero vamos, después de Lockhart... Parece de caramelo.-  
  
La joven profesora miraba con sus ojos de miel el salón buscando algo. Su pelo rubio y corto se le rizaba desordenadamente como las cáscaras de un limón, finas y listas para usar en la preparación de arroz con leche, y su piel era de un acaramelado color cremoso. Sus labios eran las perfectas guindas para un pastel tan exquisito. Realmente lucía como si al lamerla te fuera a dar un gran subidón de azúcar.  
  
-Las apariencias engañan.- Sentenció Hermione.  
  
-Pero aún así... - Replicó Ron.  
  
La puerta del salón se abrió y... apareció un ojeroso y enfadado Snape (aún con la maleta) seguido de una Sprout muy sonriente. La profesora nueva se levantó de la silla al verlos llegar, pero al reconocer a Snape se sentó con un rictus de odio en su azucarado rostro.  
  
El tiempo seguía pasando. E incluso los profesores parecían nerviosos. La puerta se volvió a abrir y surgió MacGonagall, sola.  
  
-¡Por Merlín! ¡Me está fastidiando ya esto!- Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron sin entender.- ¡Si! Lo de las puertitas. Desde el tren han estado abriéndose y cerrándose, y entrando gente que no conocíamos o que no tenía que estar o... ¡yo que sé!-  
  
-Verdad, parece uno de esos programas de la tele de: "¿Que hay detrás de la puerta?"- Ron miró a Hermione totalmente confundido, por lo que Harry y ella, pacientemente, le explicaron de que iba la cosa.  
  
-No están.- Simple. Sólo dos palabras y la fuerza que tenían. MacGonagall casi se sintió aliviada cuando las pronunció.  
  
-¿Cómo que no están?- Cuando Dumbledores habló, el salón se quedó en total silencio, sintiendo como la tensión se iba extendiendo por el aire.  
  
-Pues eso, no están.-  
  
-¿Has mirado fuera?-  
  
-¡Claro que he mirado fuera, Albus! ¿Pero que te crees?-  
  
Se escucharon unas voces fuera del salón y todos volvieron su atención a la puerta.  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡ZOYZ UNAZ ZORRAS! ¡PEAZOZ DE PUTAS!- Los profesores se miraron horrorizados ante su pésima gramática y su ordinariez.  
  
-¡PUTA TU MADRE, CAPULLA!- Dos voces se fundieron en una para el grito. A Severus le sonaban... ¿Donde las habría escuchado?  
  
-¡Por favor!- Una voz masculina se alzó entre las otras femeninas.- ¡Controlad ese lenguaje!- Las voces callaron un momento, pero al nada siguieron gritando pero en un idioma extranjero... ¿o dos?  
  
-¿Qué os apostáis que ahora entra alguien que no nos esperamos de una manera que no nos esperamos?- Predijo Ron  
  
Las puertas se abrieron abruptamente, y entró Dulce corriendo totalmente empapada. Con el impulso que cogió para abrir la pesada puerta, se cayó al suelo rodando. Justo detrás de ella, Rua y Nath la perseguían dándole suaves latigazos con dos toallas empapadas. Con estas tres, entraron en avalancha los de primero gritando el nombre de unas u otra, y peleándose amistosamente por ello. Entre toda esta marabunta, Remus intentaba en vano salir y detener a las chicas.  
  
Dulce, después de rodar por el suelo, se levantó ágilmente, les hizo a las gemelas un gesto obsceno acompañado de un grito en español y siguió corriendo. Las gemelas contestaron al grito en su idioma materno y la hostigaron por todo el salón. La española, al verse acorralada por las francesas, dio un impresionante salto con giro en el aire, aterrizando en la mesa de los Slytherins. Las pelirrojas subieron a la mesa por un extremo y corrieron a cazarla. Dulce fue hasta el final de la mesa, dio otro espectacular salto hacia la mesa de los profesores y de hay, a la pared, por la que se puso a correr como si estuviera en el suelo. Rua que, demostrando una agilidad igual que la de Dulce, acaba de posarse en la mesa de los profesores, se paró en seco. Su hermana se chocó con ella y se precipitó a la tarima.  
  
-¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejó. Dulce le sacó la lengua.  
  
-Avisa cuando hagas eso, puta.- Nath cogió a su hermana por un tobillo y la tiró al suelo.  
  
-¡Pero qué!- Rua se frotó la cabeza y se giró a su hermana dispuesta a atacar.  
  
-¡BASTA!- MacGonagall alzó los brazos y rugió. Se la veía muy alterada, tanto que un mechón de pelo se le soltó del moño.- ¡Remus J Lupin! ¿Qué significa esto?- Su voz se aproximó al peligroso susurro que solía usar Severus para asustar a sus alumnos.  
  
Remus consiguió salir del grupo de alumnos que lo rodeaba. Estaba nervioso, como un chiquillo, como si hubiera vuelto al pasado. Se puso enfrente de la profesora, sin mirarla, jugueteando con el borde de sus mangas. ¿Cómo le iba él a explicar lo ocurrido en el lago? ¡Dios! ¡Y sólo era el primer día!  
  
-¡Oh! Él no tuvo la culpa.- Un niño de voz aterciopelada se adelantó. Era pequeño y menudo, muy delgado, pálido. Su pelo, negro descolorido (el mismo color que unos jeans negros después de muchos lavados) le caía húmedo y desordenado por su rostro, cubriéndole casi sus hipnóticos ojos azul- violáceos.- Fueron ellas.- Señaló a las chicas que estaban más o menos junto a ella.  
  
-¡Pequeño cabrón!- Le gritó Rua.  
  
-No haber hundido nuestro barco.- Le replicó tranquilamente el niño.  
  
-¡Pero si vosotros nos lo hundisteis primero!-Nath dramatizó un gesto de enfado.  
  
-Jovencita controle su vocabulario.- Reprendió Minerva a Rua.- Y me gustaría que alguien me explicara que ha pasado. Ahora.- Exigió.  
  
-Creo que como persona imparcial al caso, puedo expresarme con total libertad.-Minerva observó a un joven increíblemente atractivo y seguro de si mismo salir de un grupo de niñas de once años y andar por el pasillo hasta quedar al lado de Lupin. Le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, por culpa de la cual se escucharon suspiros por todo el salón.-Esas tres encantadoras señoritas, -Indicó a las pelirrojas y a Dulce con un estudiado gesto.- comenzaron a tirarse agua y eso afectó a otros botes, que se unieron a la pelea. En medio del lago, la pelea de agua fue total, por lo que a las preciosas pelirrojas de ahí, transformaron todos los botes en dos carabelas y cada una era capitaneada por las esoticas francesas o por la dolce española. Yo, como no quise participar, anduve hasta la orilla y esperé a que acabaran.-  
  
Minerva sonrió de medio lado. ¿Pensaba que era tonta o qué? Lo primero que hizo fue salir a ver si estaban fuera y no los vio.  
  
-Salí a ver si estaban fuera y no fue así. Además, ¿cómo llegó a la orilla sobre el lago?-  
  
-Lo primero no lo sé.- Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, más suspiros.- lo segundo, con un hechizo, il mio caro professore -  
  
Minerva se sintió confundida.  
  
-¡Shupaté eza! ¡Zoy la mejón maga der mundo mundal!- Dulce le dedicó un corte de manga y se carcajeó.  
  
Albus carraspeó, quizás era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. Se giró a la chiquilla de la pared.  
  
-¿Y eso por que?- Le preguntó escuetamente, con su tonito tranquilo.  
  
-Podke ize un eshizo de inblizividad y eze capullo me diho ke me zaldir-a mal.- Albus la miró totalmente confundido.  
  
-Quiere decir que ella hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad y le salió bien al contrario que lo que pensaba Salva.- Tradujo Rua.  
  
Albus meditó unos instantes.  
  
-A ver si he entendido. Ustedes,- Señaló a las chicas.- comenzasteis una batalla de agua que terminó convertido un combate naval. Y él, como no quería mojarse se fue a la orilla para esperar, después de echar un conjuro silenciador. En algún momento ¿Salva? -el italiano asintió- le dijo a la chica de mi espalda que no era capaz de realizar un hechizo de invisibilidad, cosa que ejecutó satisfactoriamente, porque Minerva fue incapaz de encontraros.- Frunció el ceño unos instantes.- ¡Eso lo aclara todo! ¡Ahora celebremos la selección que seguro que todos, como yo, se mueren de hambre!-  
  
-Pero.-  
  
-¡Vamos Minerva! ¡Ni siquiera se les puede quitar puntos!- Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó.- Queridos jóvenes que por primera vez pisáis Hogwarts. Sed cordialmente bienvenidos.- Después de esta corta recepción agitó su varita conjurando un fácil hechizo de secado, y comenzó la selección.  
  
-¿Solo es mi impresión o ese hombre cada año está peor de la cabeza?- Preguntó al aire Ron, que fue acallado porque todos querían seguir la selección.  
  
Cuando terminaron con los de primero, sólo los extranjeros seguían en la tarima.  
  
-Della BellaDonna, Michelangelo Salvatore.- Anunció con bastante dificultad MacGonagall.  
  
El italiano se acercó con presunción y repitió su nombre en un correctísimo italiano.  
  
-Preciosa, es así. Aunque no me extraña que un nombre vulgar como el mío suene ridículo en labios creados por ángeles.- Salva acercó el rostro a una distancia de apenas milímetros al de Minerva y imperceptiblemente para los demás (Dulce le prometió ocultarlo al resto) le lamió con la punta de su lengua sus labios. Eso sumado a su tono, juguetón e insinuante, le hizo enrojecer frente a todo el colegio. Avergonzada y sin apenas acertar donde poner el Sombrero, MacGonagall consiguió ponerlo sobre la cabeza del joven, y unos segundos después anunció:  
  
SLYTHERIN.  
  
La mesa aplaudió y vitoreó al, de momento, único Slytherin que había conseguido poner nerviosa a la cabeza de Gryffindor.  
  
Después de recuperarse anunció a la siguiente.  
  
- Eldementar. z. n. wudes. tein.hen, Gretch.- La chica, con sus rastas rosas agitándose al compás de su paso, se sentó en la silla.  
  
-Es Eldementarznwudesteinhen, las e como /e/, la i como /i/ y la u como /u/ la única que cambia es la a. Y les aconsejo que nos llamen por el nombre.- Le soltó antes que le pusiera el Sombrero. MacGonagall alzó una ceja ante tal comentario, la chica tenía razón, era un apellido demasiado largo y complicado. aunque eso dependía de cada profesor.  
  
HUPPLEPUF  
  
La chica se levantó y se quedó al lado del banco, saludando a los de su mesa, que aplaudían.  
  
-Ahora tiene que ir a su mesa, señorita.- Le indicó la profesora  
  
-Yo de aquí no me muevo sin mi hermano.-  
  
-Son las normas.-  
  
-Nunca nos hemos separado, sólo 5 segundos al nacer. ¿Verdad, Hanselchuch?- Miró a su hermano y extendió su brazo hacia él.  
  
-Verdad, Gretelchuch.- Él se acercó a la chica y le cogió de la mano. MacGonagall suspiró y lo anunció. Cayó en la misma casa que su hermano.  
  
Ambos se abrazaron felices y caminaron juntos hasta su mesa.  
  
-Heiliger, Werner.-  
  
-Se pronuncia /Verner/, gracias.- El niño de la voz aterciopelada, de los ojos azul-violáceos se adelantó y vestido completamente de blanco se adelantó con una dulce sonrisa. Se sentó en el banco y esperó que la profesora siguiera con el rito.  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
"Cuatro más. sólo cuatro más" Minerva cerró los ojos un instante antes de llamar a la siguiente chica, estaba hambrienta y tenía ganas de leer.  
  
-Owerts, Ochín-  
  
La chica se adelantó gruñendo por la pronunciación inglesa de su nombre, pero no protestó.  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
-Manoir, Nathanielle.- MacGonagall necesitó repetir el nombre dos veces más antes que la pelirroja supiera que la estaban llamando. Entonces, feliz de la vida, fue medio saltando hasta el taburete y se sentó.  
  
-¡Dios, Nath! ¡Llevas falda!- Le reprendió su hermana.  
  
-¡Ostias!-Nath se percató que se había sentado abierta de piernas. con una falda corta.- Gracias tía.- Cerró las piernas bruscamente, robándole la única perspectiva que muchos de la sala habían tenido de una bragas.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿qué bragas llevas puestas?- Le preguntó Rua.  
  
-Las amarillo fosforito con la fresa en medio bailando el hula-hula con una falda hawaiana y el letrerito de: "Cómeme"- Le contestó su gemela.  
  
-¡Zorra! ¡Ya sabía yo que no me las dejé en Francia! ¡Son mías! ¡Quítatelas!- Le gritó la otra pelirroja. Un murmullo de excitación por la parte masculina se extendió por la sala al hacer Nath ademán de quitárselas  
  
-¡Nadie aquí se va a quitar las. las. la ropa interior! ¡Y deja de mover la cabeza! ¡Y como vuelvan a decir una palabra malsonante les quitaré puntos aunque sus casas no tengan puntos!- Minerva esta muy enfadada con esas tres niñatas.  
  
-¡Uyuyuy! Debería tomarse una tila.- La profesora le miró furiosa.- Y yo debería callarme. ok.- Hizo el gesto de echarse una cremallera por la boca y miró al frente.  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
-Manoir, Rua.- La otra pelirroja, con una gran autosuficiencia se dirigió al taburete. Incluso se atrevió de echar una mirada censuradora a MacGonagall.  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
-Sanz, Dulce.- La última chica se acercó alegremente. Le colocó el Sombrero y. pasó el tiempo. y. ella seguía debajo del Sombrero. más de lo que nadie había estado. Minerva miró a Albus y este se encogió de hombros. No era una situación normal pero. tampoco se podía forzar al sombrero.  
  
Entonces se escuchó una voz.  
  
-Yo soy sexy, sexy, sexy. - El principio de una canción por la española, el Sombrero Seleccionador negó y comenzó a canturrear: "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me. I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts" La mirada que esta vez MacGonagall dedicó a Albus fue de alarma: ¡la locura es contagiosa! Después de un ratito más el Sombrero anunció:  
  
RAVENCLAW  
  
La chica hizo un gesto de victoria y fue a sentarse con Nath y Rua.  
  
Cuando todos estaban ya colocados en sus respectivas casas, Dumbledore se levantó y el silencio se hizo en la sala. Comenzó su discurso anual sobre que no podían hacer y demás, aunque este año no fue muy largo por la falta de tiempo. Presentó escuetamente a los profesores: Lupin que de nuevo volvía a ser profesor de DADA y Stefety Backer-Tourwer, que era la nueva profesora de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. Después: ¡A comer!  
  
-¿Este año no va ha estar Hagrid? Decidme que he escuchado mal.- Suplicó Harry a sus amigos.  
  
-Quizás el asunto que le mandó el director le va a ocupar mucho tiempo. Además, quien nos dice que no vuelva a mitad de curso para reclamar su puesto.- Le dijo Ron afectuoso.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca para rectificar las palabras de Ron, el director había dicho claramente :"nueva profesora" no "reemplazo" o "sustituta", pero prefirió estar callada.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~- Weee! Terminé! At last!!! XD Que os parece?? A Dulce se le entiende? En el otro la dejé hablar "bien" aún diciendo lo mal que habla, pero si molesta mucho la lectura dejo este capítulo de ejemplo y los demás los hago hablando bien. Pero tenía la idea de que se fuera notando lo que mejora en pronunciación.  
  
*Lo de piojo es cuando cogen un mechó de pelo y le enrollan hilo, como una pulsera gorda liada. También he escuchado que se le llama cuerno, pero no estoy segura si tiene el mismo nombre en todos lados. *Lo de "figlio del cane" por si quedan dudas es "hijo de perra". Si me equivoco con el genero o algo, corregidme!! *Comentarios, cheques, bombas y demás en un botoncito que pone: REWIER! 


End file.
